warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Garr9988/The Warehouse's Online "Fan Community"
So, I've been rewatching the series from the start (oh how I wish I could go back to experiencing all of this for the first time just one more time) and came upon the Season 3 episode "Trials" (the one with Mary Mallon's Knife and Walter Winchell's Tie Clip). After the old man transfers his son's leukemia to himself, he says this: Website 1.png Website 2.png Website 3.png And then after that, I remembered Fargo said this in the Season 2 episode "13.1" (the one with Hugo's AI): Then there's this scene from the Season 4 episode "Endless Wonder" (Rhodes Bowl and the B Team going after Not-Adrian in the abandoned house): Website 5.png Website 6.png Website 7.png Website 8.png Website 9.png Website 10.png THEN, I remembered THIS from the book "A Touch of Fever": Modern medicine had always let him (Calvin Worrall) down, so over time he had been forced to look elsewhere. Over the years, he had squandered much of his inheritance acquiring rare objects and talismans reputed to possess miraculous healing properties. Imported water from Lourdes. A silver grail that supposedly once belong to Prester John. Potions derived from bits and pieces of dozens of endangered species. Even a scrap from Florence Nightingale's handkerchief.'' But nothing had worked. They had all been fakes or disappointments. Until one of his suppliers got a line on Clara Barton's glove. It had cost him a fortune, but he still remembered the surge of excitement he had felt when he had first slipped the glove onto his left hand. A tingling sensation had raced like blood poisoning from his fingers to his brain. The smell of black powder had tantalized his nostrils while the echoes of bygone cannons had reverberated in his ears. He had known at once that it was the real thing. It was only later that he'd realized that it was the ''wrong glove.'' ''He had been searching for the good glove, the healing glove, ever since. It had been a long, exhausting search, but at last he knew where it was. So, irl, I know people with incurable illnesses tend to look for any solution they can. Medical, homeopathic, mystical, etc. However, outside of the Warehouse universe, how many people go after objects belonging to people associated with healing, as if their healing prowess was imbued into the object itself? All of this evidence points directly to the idea that there exists some online community that documents artifacts, the Warehouse, and its agents. I've mentioned this idea a few times on other pages or message walls, but here, where I've compiled all the proof, we should have the full and detailed discussion about who this group (or groups) may be, what they do, etc. And, interesting side note, I believe there was an episode of Doctor Who, either during the reign of 9 or 10, that dealth specifically with a group of people who had encountered the Doctor and were intent on finding out more about him. They shared experiences, theories, evidence, etc. I think I was inspired partly by that, and we might be able to take inspiration from how that episode went for our ideas, if someone can find it and share it with the rest of us to watch. Feel free to include your ideas in the comments so we can discuss them and maybe come up with a solid idea to add to the categories below! I'm even hoping at some point we can create a mock up or even a functioning simulation/ARG website for this "fan club". Ideas 'Who the Fan Club Is' 'What the Fan Club Does' 'The Fan Club and the Warehouse' 'The Warehouse and the Fan Club' One idea I've seen and/or thought about in relation to the Warehouse's relationship with this group is that they keep a close eye on any mention of them or artifact activity. They can't really shut it entirely down otherwise it would look suspicious and people would only believe in its existence more. On Tumblr, there are posts talking about how heroes with secret identities are active on message forums and such dedicated to their alternate identity and trying to find their true ID. They plant false info and lead the people in wrong directions to throw them off the correct trail. I beliece Draco once mentioned the idea of Claudia or someone else sending a/the group that goes after artifacts themselves after a false artifact lead to keep them safe while not directly discouraging them. Category:Blog posts Category:Garr9988